gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Emma - Will Beziehung
Die Emma-Will Beziehung ist eine romantische Beziehung zwischen Will Schuester und Emma Pillsbury, Wemma oder Wilma genannt. Überblick In Staffel Eins verliebt sich Emma relativ schnell in den Spanischlehrer Will. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Will jedoch noch verheiratet. Emma verlobt sich später mit Ken, weil sie es für das Beste für sich hielt, die beiden wollten sogar heiraten. Doch Will und Emma kamen sich wieder näher und Will ließ sich von Terri scheiden. Emma heiratet Ken nicht, weil dieser gemerkt hat, dass Emma ihn nicht liebt und es wahrscheinlich nie getan hätte. In Hallo Hölle! gehen Emma und Will miteinander aus, waren aber nie offiziell zusammen. Am Ende der Staffel beginnt Emma was mit ihrem Zahnarzt, Carl Howell. Momentan sind beide Single. Staffel Eins 'Ouvertüre' Als Emma versucht mit Will über den Glee Club zu reden, tritt sie mit ihrem Schuh in einem Kaugummi hinein. Emma erklärt Will, dass sie Mysophobie hat und währenddessen macht Will den Kaugummi mit einer Kreditkarte ab. Später, als Will nach Hause kommt, verrät Terri ihm, dass sie schwanger sei, und dies erzählt er am nächsten Tag in der Schule Emma und meint noch, dass nun einen besseren Job bräuchte, um auch das Kind zu ernähren. Als er den Glee Club aufgeben will, bittet Emma ihn noch mal, darüber nach zudenken. Später als er sieht, dass der Glee Club Don't Stop Believin' singt, beschließt Will zu bleiben. 'Jenseits von Gut und Sue' Will arbeitet nebenher noch als Hausmeister. Emma versucht ihm zu helfen und sie erzählt ihm, dass sie schon seit der Kindheit Mysophobie hat. So macht Will einen Test mit Emma und macht einen Punkt Kreide auf ihre Nase, so kommt es zu einem beinahe Kuss zwischen den beiden. 'April, April' Will gibt Emma die Hoffnung, dass er noch in jemanden verliebt ist, außer seiner Frau Terri. So sitzen die beiden nebeneinander bei der Performance von Somebody to Love und Emma schaut ihn dabei an. 'Angeregte Organismen' thumb|204px|Terri beobachtet Emma und Will.Als Emma mit Will am Mittagessen sitzen und über den Glee Club reden, flirten die beiden unbeabsichtigt miteinander, daraufhin kommt Terri zu ihnen und gibt bekannt, dass sie an der Schule als Krankenschwester arbeitet, was Will natürlich gar nicht gefällt. Terri sucht Emma in ihrem Büro auf und macht ihr klar, dass sie keine Chance bei Will habe. Sie solle sich das aus dem Kopf schlagen und sich selbst einen Gefallen tun und Ken heiraten, weil dieser auch nett und vor allem verfügbar sei. Emma spricht später mit Will. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie Ken heiraten wird. Will gratuliert ihr und sie gehen wortlos in verschiedene Richtung voneinander weg, drehen sich am Ende des Ganges aber noch mal zueinander um. 'Remix' Ken und Emma sprechen mit Will im Lehrerzimmer. Sie wollen auf Hawaii heiraten und dort tanzen und Will soll die beiden Lied-Vorschläge für den ersten Tanz zusammen mixen, weil sie sich nicht einigen können. Außerdem sollen beide Tanzstunden nehmen, besonders Emma. Will sieht es als Hochzeitsgeschenk an, ihnen zu helfen. Emma kommt im Hochzeitskleid zur ersten Tanzstunde mit Will, damit sie sich dann im Kleid nicht falsch anstellt, sondern gleich damit übt. Will singt den Thong Song vor, damit sie weiß, was Ken überhaupt für einen Song haben will, dabei kommt er aus dem Gleichgewicht und stolpert so, dass Emma auf ihm liegt, was Ken beobachtet hat. Zusammen tanzen die beiden den Walzer zum I Could Have Danced All Night. Emma meinte noch zum Schluss, dass Will mit einer Sonnenbrille gut aussehen würde. 'Wer ist im Bilde?' Will findet heraus, dass Terri die Schwangerschaft nur vorgetäuscht hat. So verlässt Will Terri und redet mit Emma darüber und sie sagt zu ihm, dass er viel verloren hat. 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel' Emma ersetzt Will bei den Sectionals, weil er nicht dabei sein darf. Sie verschiebt ihre eigene Hochzeit um ein paar Stunden, was Ken ziemlich wütend macht. Will geht zur Hochzeit, trifft da aber nur Emma. Ken hat sie verlassen. Sie gesteht ihm das sie nicht für die Kids mit zu den Sectionals gefahren ist, sondern wegen ihm. Sie erzählt auch, dass sie ihre Kündigung eingereicht hat. Er packt sie am Arm und sagt ihr das er seine Frau verlassen hat. Er sagt ihr das sie eine wunderschöne Braut ist, sie antwortet weinend "Danke". Am Tag ihres Rücktritts erkennt Will, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen darf. Er rennt in ihr Büro aber findet es nur leer auf. Traurig geht er raus, er sieht sie am Ende des Flurs und rennt zu ihr. Er nimmt ihr die Schachtel mit ihren Sachen ab, stellt sie auf den Boden und küsst sie zum ersten Mal. 'Hallo Hölle!' Will ist bei Emma im Büro. Emma lässt sich aber nicht küssen, weil sie sich erst sauber fühlen will. Will gesteht, dass sie sich wirklich besser kennen lernen sollten, um alles in Ruhe anzugehen. Er lädt sie zum Essen zu sich nach Hause ein. Will lässt später bei sich zu Hause das Lied von Neil Diamond, Hello Again laufen und die beiden kuscheln sich beim Tanzen aneinander. Danach lassen sich die beiden küssend auf die Couch fallen und Emma stoppt ihn. Sie meint, dass dies schon ein bisschen zuviel war. Kurz darauf erzählt Emma dass sie noch Jungfrau ist und dass sie bisher noch nie die richtige Person gefunden hat, die all ihre Macken erträgt. Will sagt ihr dass es schon in Ordnung ist. Sie glaubt ihm nicht und beginnt zu weinen. Will küsst sie und sagt dass es wirklich in Ordnung ist und zusammen schauen die beiden dann einen Film an. Emma bereitet Will eine Überraschung bei ihm Zuhause vor und trifft dadurch auf Terri, die noch ein paar Sachen abholen will. Emma erklärt Terri, dass sie mit "Hello Again" sogar schon einen gemeinsamen Song haben. Terri erklärt, dass es auch ihr Song beim Abschlussball war, und verunsichert Emma damit. Emma konfrontiert Will mit seinem Abschlussball. Will erklärt, dass er das gar nicht mehr wusste, doch Emma sieht, dass es etwas zu bedeuten hat. Er solle sich erst mal selbst als Single finden. Will sieht ein, dass Emma recht hat. Will geht und Emma bleibt weinend zurück. 'The Power of Madonna' Will spricht mit Emma darüber, die Rachel auch nicht helfen konnte. Will fragt sich, wie er es schaffen könne, dass die Mädchen mehr Selbstbewusstsein sammeln. Gemeinsam wollen sie sich etwas überlegen und Emma selbst dabei vielleicht auch helfen. Sue besucht Emma, die wissen will, warum in ihrem Büro keine Madonna-Songs laufen. Sue meint nur, dass sie es nicht verdient habe, weil sie so eine schwache Frau sei, und verschwindet wieder. Emma sucht Will auf. Sie ist von Sues Beleidigung nun angespornt, vorwärts zu kommen und stark zu sein. Sie will am Abend vorbei kommen und mit Will schlafen. Als sie Abends bei ihm ist, steht sie vor einem Spiegel. In einer Traumsequenz singen sie und Will (mit Rachel, Jesse, Finn und Santana) Like a Virgin. Am Ende flüchtet sie, weil sie noch nicht bereit ist mit ihm zu schlafen. Will sucht Emma auf, weil er das ganze Wochenende versucht hat, sie zu erreichen. Sie meint, dass es ihr unangenehm war, weil sie nicht mit ihm schlafen konnte. Will erwidert, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. Er habe es immerhin nicht geschafft, richtig Respekt vor ihr zu haben. Er hätte es gar nicht erst zum Date kommen lassen dürfen. Er müsse zudem erst mal seine Scheidung klären und sie solle sich helfen lassen. Solange werden sie erst mal keine Dates mehr haben. Will hat Emma bereits eine Telefonnummer eines Psychologen rausgesucht. 'Schlechter Ruf' Sue besucht Emma und macht ihr ihre Situation klar. Da Sue Will überwacht, weiß sie davon, dass Will mit Shelby rumgemacht hat und dass April bei ihm übernachtet hat. Das erzählt sie Emma und fordert sie gleichzeitig auf, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit bei ihm beschweren und ihre Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringen müsse. Sue schickt Emma ins volle Lehrerzimmer, wo sie Will anfährt und sich beschwert, dass sie sich dafür einsetzt, dass sie eine Beziehung haben können und er lieber mit anderen rummacht. Sie will das nicht mehr und beschimpft ihn als Schlampe. Will ist sprachlos und Emma verlässt den Raum. Will kommt mit Blumen in Emmas Büro und entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten. Er wisse jetzt aber, wer er sein will. Emma macht klar, dass sie sich nicht so einfach von seinem Charme einfangen lassen kann. Sie meint, sie sollten sich endlich so sehen, wie sie wirklich sind, wenn sie irgendwann mal eine Chance zusammen haben sollten. 'Triumph oder Trauer?' thumb|left|Der Kuss.Will geht zu Emma und erzählt ihr das er nervös wegen der Regionals ist. Danach gesteht er ihr das er sie vermisst hat, sie erzählt ihm dass sie sich seit einiger Zeit mit ihrem Zahnarzt Carl Howell trifft. Nachdem der Glee-Club die Regionals verloren hat legt sich Emma mit Direktor Figgins an, da sie nicht glauben kann, dass er den Glee-Club einfach schließen will. Danach trifft sie auf Will und kann nicht glauben, dass er nicht für die Kinder kämpft. Will reagiert emotional, sagt Emma, dass er sie liebt und küsst sie schließlich. Bevor Emma darauf reagieren kann, werden die beiden von Rachel unterbrochen. Staffel Zwei [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] thumb|left|190px|Will trifft auf Carl.Will spricht mit Emma über den Wunsch der Glee Kids Britney Spears zu performen, Emma ist von der Idee angetan und findet, dass Will zu engstirnig sei. Sie wechseln das Thema zu Carl, der nun Emmas Leben bereichert. Kurz darauf kommt Carl herein, der sich freut, Emma zu sehen und küsst sie. Später ist Will in der Praxis von Carl um sich seine Zähne überprüfen zu lassen und sie kommen dabei auf Emma zu sprechen. Will macht klar, dass er Emma nicht aufgeben will. Carl macht klar, dass Will sie in Ruhe lassen sollte, weil sie sich für ihn entschieden habe. Will lässt sich überreden, dass er ihr nicht nachstellt, aber sofort zur Stelle ist, falls Emma sich an ihn wendet. Danach gibt Carl Will den Rat, dass er spontaner werden soll und auch mal Dinge tun sollte, die man nicht erwartet. Er habe sich zum Beispiel ein teures Auto gekauft und so auch Emma begeistern können. Will kauft sich daraufhin auch ein neues Auto und will mit Emma eine Spritztour machen. Emma findet es aber nicht so gut, auch wenn Will sich pudelwohl fühlt. Terri unterbricht die beiden und macht eine Szene. Emma verzieht sich, während sich Terri und Will streiten. Der Auftritt in der Schule steht an und Will erklärt Emma begeistert, was sie vorhaben. Die New Directions singen "Toxic". Emma ist nicht so angetan von der Nummer. Will entschuldigt sich bei Emma, weil er sich unmöglich benommen hat und Emma bittet ihn, sich nicht zu verändern. Denn er ist ein großartiger Lehrer und muss sich nicht ändern. Als Rachel "The Only Exception" singt, steigt Emma in Carls Auto und lacht mit ihm zusammen, Will steht hinter ihnen und schaut traurig. [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] Emma und Will erzählen Kurt von Burts Herzinfakt. Sie fahren ihn zusammen ins Krankenhaus. Im Wartezimmer hält Emma Wills Hand 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' thumb|Bei der "Touch-a, Touch-a Touch-a, Touch Me" Probe.Als Emma Will erzählt, dass sie mit Carl die "The Rocky Horror Show" gesehen hat, meint Will nur, dass dies auch sein Lieblingsmusical sei und er die Idee hatte es vom Glee Club aufführen zu lassen. Will erzählt den Kids, dass Emma als Kostümdesigner dazu kommt. Später proben Will und Emma den Song Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me. Am Ende des Liedes kommt es fast zum Kuss der beiden doch Emma ergreift die Flucht. 'Neue Welten' Vor den Sectionals küsst Emma Will auf die Wange. Doch als er zurückkommt, erfährt er, dass sie mit Carl verheiratet ist. 'Blame It on the Alcohol' Will ist betrunken und wählt Emmas Nummer, jedoch wählt er in Wahrheit ausversehen Sues Nummer. Er hinterlässt ihr eine Nachricht. Sue spielt die Nachricht über den Lautsprecher der Schule ab. Man sieht Emma, die über die Nachricht schockiert ist. Da merkt sie, dass Will hat immer noch Gefühle für sie hat. 'Sexy' Sie und Carl reden mit Holly Holliday über ihr nicht vorhandenes Sexual-Leben. Carl beschwert sich dass sie noch nie Sex hatten. Holly fragt Emma, ob das damit zusammen hänge, dass sie vielleicht noch Gefühle für Will hat. Emma sagt, dass sie über ihre Gefühle verwirrt sei. Carl ist darüber nicht sehr glücklich und sagt, dass er in ein Hotel zieht. 'A Night of Neglect' thumb|Will tröstet Emma im Lehrerzimmer.Carl und Emma haben sich scheiden lassen, sie erzählt es später Will. Will sagt, dass er immer für sie da sein wird, egal was passiert. Emma meint, dass sie eine Menge in ihrem Leben zu bedauern habe und dass sie gedacht hat, dass sie zu dem Zeitpunkt ihre OCD überwunden hätte. Will nimmt eine Traube, säubert diese und füttert Emma damit. Am Ende meinte Holly, dass Will immer noch Gefühle für Emma hat. 'Born This Way' Emma hilft dem Glee Club mit dem Drucken ihrer T-Shirts. Später kann man sehen, dass sie zusammen mit Will und dem Glee Club auf der Bühne tanzt. 'Rumours' Will sagt zu Emma, dass sie Hilfe wegen ihrer Krankheit OCD braucht. Daraufhin erzählt Emma, dass sie schon Grapefruit ohne zu putzen gegessen hat, und dies schon mal einen Fortschritt ist. Später kann man sehen, dass sie Medikamente dagegen nimmt. 'Funeral' thumb|left|182px|Emma hilft Will beim aussortieren seiner Westen.Emma hilft Will beim Aussortieren seiner Westen und sonstigen Kleidung, da Will ein Angebot von April bekommen hat, um mit ihr in New York aufzutreten. Beim Packen sieht Emma eine schöne Weste und Will antwortet ihr, dass er diese beim Kennenlernen getragen hat. Später kann man sehen, dass Emma die Weste anhat, die Will eigentlich wegschmeißen wollte. So gibt Emma noch Will einen Kuss auf die Wange und geht traurig. [[New York|'New York']] Als Will und die Glee Kids wieder zurück aus New York kommen begrüßt Emma den Sieg vom zwölften Platz mit einem Plakat. Will nimmt Emma in den Arm und sagt, er hat sich noch nie so geehrt gefühlt. Staffel Drei 'The Purple Piano Project' thumb|Emma & Will stehen gemeinsam auf.In dieser Folge erfahren wir, dass Will und Emma zusammen wohnen. Die beiden stehen gemeinsam auf und bereiten für den jeweils anderen, die Lunchbox vor. In der Mittagspause steht Will auf als Emma sich hingesetzt hat und sagt, dass er endlich etwas tun wird, was schon längst überfällig sei. Daraufhin ist Emma von Wills Ansage angeturnt. Er geht mit Emma zusammen zu Sue, Will hält Sue eine Rede und überschüttet sie mit Gitter. Emma filmt es. Des Weiteren erwähren wir, dass Will mit Emma eine Familie gründen möchte und das ihr Sexleben nicht so gut läuft aber sie sind dennoch glücklich. 'I Am Unicorn' Will stellt den Glee Kids die Jury, Artie, Coach Beiste und Emma für das Vorsingen von dem Musical "West Side Story" vor. Will sagt, dass Emma im letzten Schuljahr bei Rocky Horror ihm sehr geholfen hätte und somit auch ein wenig Erfahrung mit Musicals hat. Beim Mittagessen sitzen Emma und Will nebeneinander und Sue kommt dazu und meint das ihr Vorhaben wegen ihrer Kampange noch lange nicht zu Ende sei. Jedoch wird in dieser Folge nichts Großartiges zu ihrer Beziehung gezeigt. 'Asian F' 'Trivia' *Sie haben Superman und Wonderwoman Brotboxen. *Die beiden wohnen seit "Staffel Drei" zusammen Kategorie:Beziehungen